youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Jumanji (CoolZClassic Human Style)
CoolZClassic's Movie-Spoof of "Jumanji" Plot Summary In 1869, two boys bury a chest in a forest near Keene, New Hampshine. A century later, 12-year-old Diego flees from a group of bullies to a shoe factory owned by his father, Woody, where he meets his friend Link, one of Woody's employees. When Diego accidentally damages a machine with a prototype sneaker Link hopes to present, Link takes a blame and loses his job. Outside the factory, after the bullies beat up Diego and steal his bicycle, Diego follows the sound of tribal drumbeats to a construction site and finds the chest, containing a board game called Jumanji. Diego takes the game home and attempts to run away after having an argument with his father about attending a boarding school. However, his friend Dora gives his bike back. The two begin playing Jumanji, which acts strangely: When a player rolls the dice, the player's piece moves itself and a message appears on the board. When Diego makes his first move, he is Homifically sucked into the game, terrifying Dora. Although the the message states that he will be freed when a five or an eight is rolled, Dora abandons the game after being attacked by bats. Twenty-six years later, Alice and Pinocchio Shepherd move into the Parrish house with their aunt Zelda after losing their parents in a car crash in canada. Alice and Pinocchio hear Jumanji's drumbeats and play the game in the attic, and as a result, giant wasps attack them, and reddish-orange monkeys destroy their kitchen. Realizing that everything will be restored when the game ends, they continue the game despite the danger. Pinocchio rolls a five, releasing both a shere khan and Stuart Little, who is now adult. Stuart Little locks the shere khan in a bedroom, then goes to the now closed shoe factory. On the way, he meets Link, working as a police officer and clearly disliking his job, and discovers that the town's econmy was devastated the business to search for his son until his death in 1991. after Woody's death, his wife and Stuart Little's mother Jessie continued the search until her own death three months later. Stuart Little joins in the game with Alice and Pinocchio, but when rolling the dice has no effect on a board, Stuart Little realizes they are continuning the same game that he and Margalo started years ago. They find Margalo, traumatized by Stuart Little's disappearance for years. Stuart Little tricks her rejoining in the game and the following moves release fast-growing vines and a giant deadly man-eating plant "pod". After dealing with the pod and the vines, and Stuart Little rolls a big-game hunter named Grandpa who is intent on killing Stuart Little emerges as he is a product of the game itself. On a Alice's next turns the stampede (rhinoceroses, Aisan elephants, African elephants, mammoths, wildebeests, zebras, gazelles, antelope, deers, caribous, baffolos, giraffes, llamas and Hawk, Lucky, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy, Buzzie, Cecil and Arthur the vultures/buzzards) wecks the house. Among other things, Pinocchio is gradually begins to transforms into a little mouse after he trying to cheats; Jerry, Margalo and Alice battle Grandpa (a murderous game-hunter who resembles Stuart Little's father) in a local department store; a monsoon floods the house; two crocodiles attack the group; Stuart Little is sucked into the floor by quicksand; an earthqruake breaks the house in two; large poisonous spiders come out and Alice is shot with a poisonous barb from a flower. Finally, Stuart Little wins the game just in time when Grandpa is about to shoot him, causing the jungle elements and Grandpa is getting to be sucked backs into the board game in a form of a whirwinds. Stuart Little and Margalo them find themselves back in 1969 again as children again, but with full memories of their lives after they started playing. Diego becomes terrified, thinking that Alice and Pinocchio are still in the attic, but Dora reminds him that it's still 1969, before Alice and Pinocchio are even born. Dora gives their game tokens to Diego as a way of showing that they were never in the game. The two chain up the Jumanji board and throw it in a river. Dora kisses Diego, and begin a romantic relationship. Stuart Little later reconciles with his father Woody and admits his responsility for damaging the machine in the plant. Link gets his job back, and Woody allows his son to attend a local school if he wishes to do so. In the Present day, Stuart Little and Margalo are married and expecting their first child. Stuart Little has taken over the shoe business, Link still works in the factory as the plant supervisor, and Woody is retired, but still alive. Alice, Pinocchio, and their parents meet with Stuart Llittle and Margalo at a Christmas party, where Stuart Little and Margalo offer the children's father a job in the shoe company and discourage them from taking the ski trip, as the accident occurred in the previous timeline which was a car crash in Canada. At a beach in another part of the Earth, two French-speaking young girls hear drumbeats while walking, unaware that the Jumanji board is half-buried in the sand. Cast * Alan Parrish - Stuart Little (Stuart Little Series) * Sarah Whittle - Margalo (Stuart Little Series) * Carl Bentley - Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Judy Shepherd - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Peter Shepherd - Pinocchio (Pinocchio (1940) * Van Pelt - Grandpa (Rugrats) * Young Alan Parrish - Diego (Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!) * Young Sarah Whittle - Dora (Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!) * Sam Parrish - Woody (Toy Story Series) * Carol Parrish - Jessie (Toy Story Series) * Billy Jessup - Lampwick (Pinocchio (1940) * Nora Shepherd - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Exterminator - Wart (The Sword and the Stone) * Construction Worker - Mr. Conductor (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Caleb - Taran (The Black Caludron) * Banjamin - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Horses - Bullseye (Toy Story Series) and Khan (Mulan) * Bum's Dog - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Paramedics - Mr. Conductor (Shining Time Station) and Joe (Blue's Clues) * Pelican - Arthur (w/ Cecil as an extra) (Jungle Cubs) * Louise - Bo Peep (Toy Story Series) * Lion - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Crocodiles - Crocodiles (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Peter as a Monkey - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * a Rhino on a loss - a Baby Rhino (Tom and Jerry Tales) * Gun Saleman - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Mrs. Thomas - Stacy Jones (Shining Time Station) * Miss Magruder - Lily (Shining Time Station) * Frank - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Bill - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Shoe Factory Bum - Steve (Blue's Clues) * Stampede - Rhino's (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, Donkey Kong Country, Elliot Moose, 64 Zoo Lane and Jungle Cubs), Elephant's (Dumbo, The Jungle Book 1 & 2, Donkey Kong Country 3, 64 Zoo Lane, Jungle Cubs, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies and Tarzan), Mammoth's (Ice Age), Wildebeests (The Lion King, The Wild and Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies), Zebra's (64 Zoo Lane, Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa, The Wlid and Mirabelle's Home Movies) Gazelle's (The Wild and The Wild Thornberrys Movie), Antelope (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, 64 Zoo Lane and Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies), Deer's (Bambi 1 & 2), Caribou's (Alpha and Omega and Brother Bear), Buffalo's (Elliot Moose and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic), Giraffe's (64 Zoo Lane and Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) and Llama's (The Emperor's New Groove and 64 Zoo Lane) * Bats - Bats (Beauty and the Beast, Super Mario Games, Donkey Kong Games, Banjo-Kazooie Games and The Rescuers) * Mosquitos - Bees (The Simpsons, Donkey Kong Games, Winnie the Pooh and Banjo Kazooie Games) * Monkeys - Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie, Super Mario Games, Rio, Donkey Kong Game, The Jungle Book, The Simpsons, Banjo Kazooie and 64 Zoo Lane) * Spiders - Spiders (Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar, Donkey Kong Games and The Secret of NIMH) * Judy and Peter's Parents - Geppetto (Pinocchio (1940) and Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Two French Girls - Princess Peach and Princess Daisy (Mario) * Bullies - Sid's Toys and Losto (Toy Story Series), Sly and Gobby (Noddy), Diesel (Johnson and Friends) and Rupert the Roo (The Raggy Dolls) * Humans - Olie, Zowie, Billy, Spot, Pappy, Olie's Mom, Olie's Dad, Polie Anna, Wheelie, Uncle Gizmo, Gloomius Maximus, Coohie and Coo (Rolie Polie Olie), Mario, Luigi, Roslina, Toad, Toadette, Rainbow Toads, Yoshi, Birdo, Color Yoshis & Birdos, Shadow Mario, Wario and Waluigi (Mario), Princess, Claude, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Sad Sack, Back to Fornt, Lucy, Pumpernickle, Mr. Marmalade, Woody the Woodpigeon, Ragamuffin and Edward (The Raggy Dolls), Teddy, Annie and Chauncey (The Forgotten Toys), TinkerBell (Peter Pan), Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Baby Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, Tracker Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Handy Smurf, Snappy Smurfling, Nat Smurfling, Slouchy Smurfling, Puppy, Nanny Smurf, Painter Smurf, Lazy Smurf, Tailor Smurf, Wild Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Smurfette and Sassette (The Smurfs), Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina), Johnson, Mcduff, Alfred and Squeaky (Johnson and Friends), Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie, Ken and Wheezy (Toy Story Series), Noddy, Big Ears, Bumpy Dog, Tessie Bear, Mr. Sparks, Mr. Milko, Mr. Wobbly Man, Mr. Tubby Bear, Mr. Jumbo, Dinah Doll, Mrs. Tubby Bear, Martha Monkey and Mr. Plod (Noddy), Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, The Camel, Babette, Grandpa, Maxi-Fixit, Susie Pincushion, Barney Beanbag, Socko, Topsy and Twin Pennies (Raggedey Ann and Andy), Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Francis, Slim, Hermlich, Dim, Gypsy, Manny, Rosie, Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) and Old Bear, Little Bear, Rabbit, Bramwell Brown, Duck, Jolly Tall, Ruff, Zebra, Camel and Sailor (Old Bear) Scenes * Jumanji (Human Style) part 1 - Prologue/1869 * Jumanji (Human Style) part 2 - 1969/Woody's Shoe Factory * Jumanji (Human Style) part 3 - Diego Discovers Jumanji * Jumanji (Human Style) part 4 - Diego and Woody's Argument * Jumanji (Human Style) part 5 - The Game Begins/Diego Gets Trapped in Jumanji * Jumanji (Human Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later/The Shepherds Moves In * Jumanji (Human Style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor * Jumanji (Human Style) part 8 - Back in the Game/Bees and Monkeys * Jumanji (Human Style) part 9 - Shere Khan Attacks!/Stuart Little Returns * Jumanji (Human Style) part 10 - Searching for Stuart Little's Parents * Jumanji (Human Style) part 11 - Bees Again!/Reserve Psychology * Jumanji (Human Style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn'/Madamn Seerena is Margalo * Jumanji (Human Style) part 13 - Crawing Vines and Deadly Plants * Jumanji (Human Style) part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing'/Grandpa Appears * Jumanji (Human Style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Arthur and Cecil Steal the Game * Jumanji (Human Style) part 16 - Pinocchio Saves the Game/Link Arrests Stuart Little/Pinocchio Cheats * Jumanji (Human Style) part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir-A-Lot * Jumanji (Human Style) part 18 - To the Rescue/Jerry Mouse Grows a Tail * Jumanji (Human Style) part 19 - Indoor Monsoon/Crocodiles Attack * Jumanji (Human Style) part 20 - Quicksand/Laughing Spiders * Jumanji (Human Style) part 21 - "Almost There With Much at Stake"/Earthquake * Jumanji (Human Style) part 22 - Stuart Little Wins/Back in 1969/Diego Makes Up with Woody * Jumanji (Human Style) part 23 - Burial in Sea/Reunion in 1995 * Jumanji (Human Style) part 24 - End Credits * Movie Used: * Jumanji (1995) * Clips From Movies/TV Shows/Video Games/Cd-i Used: * Stuart Little (1999) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) * The Legend of Zelda (1989) * Link: Faces of Evil (1993) * Zelda: Gamelon of Wand (1993) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Pinocchio (1940) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Rugrats (1991) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats in Paris The Movie (2000) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * Dora The Explorer (2000) * Go, Diego, Go! (2005) * Toy Story (1995) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Buzz Lightyaer Of Star Cammand: The Adventures Begins (2000) * Toy Story Treats (1996) * Toy Story Toons (2011) * Toy Story Of Terror (2013) * Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry Tale (2006) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Black Caludron (1985) * Shining Time Station (1989) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) * Mulan (1998) * Blue's Clues (1996) * The Simpsons (1989) * Peter Pan (1953) * Rolie Polie Olie (1998) * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002) * Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase (2003) * Thumbelina (1994) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * The Emperor's New School (2006) * The Raggy Dolls (1986) * The Forgotten Toys (1997) * The Smurfs (1981) * The Smurfs (2011) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) * Johnson and Friends (1990) * Noddy (1998) * Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure (1977) * Raggedy Ann and Andy (1988) * Old Bear (1993) * Dumbo (1941) * Jungle Cubs (1996) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * The Secret of NIHM (1982) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi 2 (2006) * Super Mario 64 (1996) * Super Mario 64 DS (2004) * Mario Tennis 64 (2000) * Mario Golf (1998) * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2003) * Super Mario Galaxy (2007) * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) * Super Mario Sunshine (2002) * Super Mario Strikers (2005) * Mario Strikers Charged (2007) * New Super Mario Bros Wii (2009) * New Super Mario Bros Wii U (2012) * Donkey Kong Country (1994) * Donkey Koung Country 3 (1996) * Donkey Kong 64 (1999) * Super Luigi U (2013) * Super Mario 3D Land (2011) * Super Mario 3D World (2013) * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (2014) * Banjo Kazooie (1998) * Banjo Tooie (2000) * Kingdom Haerts 2 (2006) * Paper Mario 64 (2001) * Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (2004) * Mario Party 4 (2002) * Mario Power Tennis (2004) * Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) * Mario Super Sluggers (2008) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (2010) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) * The Wild (2006) * Brother Bear (2003) * Elliot Moose (1998) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2001) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Searching of Chirstopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan (2001) * Alpha and Omega (2006) * 64 Zoo Lane (2001) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Voices: * Robin Williams * Bonnie Hunt * Kisten Dunst * Bradley Pierce * David Alan Grier * Bebe Neuwrith * Jonathan Hyde * Patricia Clarkson * Adam Hann-Byrd * Laura Bell Bundy * Malcom Stewart * Annabel Kershaw * Frank Welker * Michael J. Fox * Melanie Griffith * Jonathan Potts * Kathryn Beaumont * Dick Jones * Joe Alaskey * Jake T. Austin * Kathleen Herles * Tom Hanks * Joan Cusack * Steve Burns * Jonathan Taylor Thomas * Special Thanks: Category:CoolZClassic Category:Movies-spoof Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs